Yoshi (character)
Yoshi is a dinosaur-like creature who appears in the ''Mario'' series. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party, the Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. Appearance and Characteristics Yoshi is a little green dinosaur that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, however he is known to be really intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and be unable to use. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. ]] Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, they come in many colors, possibly every color of the rainbow. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi to lay them. In games such as Super Smash Bros. series the color of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs always white with green spots. Appearances In Games Yoshi first appeared in the Super Mario World games in 1991 on the Super Nintendo. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglass-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario Advance 3, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, the Mario Kart games, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, the Mario Tennis series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery File:YoshiBrawl.jpg|Yoshi in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Mario Kart DS File:MKWii_Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Mario Kart Wii File:Nsmb-yoshi.jpg|Yoshi's artwork of Super Mario 64 DS SMWYoshi.jpg|A Yoshi from Super Mario World NSMBWiiYoshi.jpg|A Yoshi from New Super Mario Bros. Wii SMKYoshi.PNG|A Yoshi from Super Mario Kart Yoshi64DS.JPG|Super Mario 64 DS 11 MSM.jpg|Yoshi playing Ice Hockey in Mario Sports Mix. SuperMarioGalaxy2Yoshi.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 YoshiNSMBW.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii MPA_Yoshi.jpg|Mario Party Advance MP4YoshiArt.jpg|Mario Party 4 I am cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Yoshi with a Mario hat Golfing!.jpg|Yoshi with a golf club Baby Yoshi.png|Yoshi's Story Trivia *A fun fact about Yoshi is that in some Mario games, Yoshi can't swim, but in Super Mario 64 DS, he is the fastest swimmer. *Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Yoshi and Mario appeared In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. *Yoshi was named after Yoshio Sakamoto (Director of Metroid series) due to the friendship with him and Shigeru Miyamoto. *Yoshi did appear in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character, but appeared in the DS version later as the starting character. ja:ヨッシー es:Yoshi it:Yoshi de:Yoshi (Charakter) Category:Characters Category:Yoshis Category:Power-ups Category:Starship Mario passengers Category:Super Mario World Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2